puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ice Ocean changelog/2005-2
This page archives the '''changelog' for the Ice Ocean for the second half of 2005. The complete changelog can be viewed at Ice Ocean changelog. = 2005-12-22 = * Building and Vessel logs can now be highlighted for copying and pasting. * Made flag chat types look more distinct: now every chat has a unique color/shape combination. * More sparkles have been added to sailing, currently a work in progress. * Bugfix: Cabin people will get proper booty division on doubloon servers. * Bugfix: When merging crews with jobbing pirates from either crew in the merge, the client should now show the proper crew and rank after the merge. * Bugfix: Joining a new crew if you were the last member of your old crew will no longer leave you crewless. * Bugfix: Setting home island will now work in the port interface. = 2005-12-09 = * Added a limited-edition holiday portrait background: "Under the mistletoe" * Non-subscribers can have their names turn yellow if they've played long enough. * When painting on a ship or in a shop and buying some or all of the paint on-the-fly, the money to buy the paint must be in the coffers. This is different from painting your house, where you must be holding the money. Altered the error message to indicate this. = 2005-12-07 = * Display a confirm dialog prior to setting a place as your 'home'. * Send an info message to a player when their rank is downgraded during booty division for not having the right badge. * Bugfixes: ** In swordfighting, fixed display of new target after your targetted opponent was knocked out. ** If you were alive at the end of a swordfight, your miniboard was shown as others see it. Fixed to show you the board as you see it, because that will cause us less bug reports. ** Non-roommates will no longer see management controls and invitation requests. ** Fixed a few TD bugs that have been cropping up especially in turbo or with holes: laggy players would not see the correct round, scores, etc. ** Skelly missions will again correctly detect when the mission is completed. ** Fixed certain bungalows to have the rooms in the right place (homes already in bungalows will not be fixed). ** Fixed a problem that caused some building deeds to not properly adjust their owner when traded. ** Fixed a longstanding mutelist bug that caused people you've unmuted to still be muted. ** Fixed a bug that caused duplicate matey messages for some people. ** Added some fixes that should help with problems of dismissing the wrong puzzle. This would happen when you were watching a game and your tourney game is about to start, and you click "dismiss", and it booches your tourney game. ** Fixed a bug that caused a sword you no longer have to be shown when configuring a sword tourney. = 2005-11-29 = * When a player is eliminated in a swordfight, their mini board view will be updated with a full-color version. When the swordfight is over, all remaining players will be exposed at full-color as well. Non-player pirates and skellies will never be full-color. * When a swordfight ends, you will no longer be autokicked out of the game, except when sea battling. * Relaxed home restrictions: any building at which you are owner, manager, or roommate can be made your home. Anyone can home at an inn, and the island can be set as home too, like the old days. * Added some holiday pieces of furniture. They must be explicitely enabled by a furnisher to sell them. * Fixed the sorting of the time remaining on the pending order table. * Fixed a bug that took down jobbing notices on ships with a mixture of players and swabbies. = 2005-11-22 = * Made Treasure Drop Turbo work better for people with slower computers. Please try it out and give us feedback. * Fixed a bug with scheduling automated tournaments. * In order to be ordered to navigate, you need to be a subscriber or hold the pirate badge. * In order to get the navy navigation missions, you need to be a subscriber or hold the pirate badge. = 2005-11-21 = * Non-subscribers can no longer open stalls. * Fixed it so that returning your free shack will let you get another free shack elsewhere. * If an island has houses on it, you cannot set your home there unless you take a house. * Existing users will be converted so that they have a primary house. If you, dear ice tester, already set your primary house, it may get changed once. Sorry for the inconvenience. * Bugfixes: ** Fixed a bug introduced in the last release that caused people to get an internal error when closing the home page. ** After the "Where are my vessels?" report is viewed on the docks, the button will again be enabled. ** "No tourneys" will not be reported when the list of tournaments is being downloaded. ** Fixed a bug that caused newly-created pirates to sometimes lock up during the first login. = 2005-11-19 = * Furniture reclaiming is cleaned up and better feedback is provided. * Since the first shack is now given automatically, that mission has been replaced with a "learn about furniture" mission. (We still haven't fixed it so that you can return your free shack and get another free one elsewhere, but we will.) * Skellies now confirm with the user the total value of the wager- displaying which item they'll take from you. They will no longer accept crappy items. * Possibly fixed score out-of-sync problems between the server and clients in TD turbo. Please test it some more, I'd like to push 'turbo' out to the other oceans... * New limited-edition monthly portrait background. = 2005-11-17 = * Fixed the options panel. * More work on scheduled tourneys. * Primary houses: In any home at which you're an owner or roommate, ye can set the home as your primary home. The 'go home' button will whisk you directly there, and a special label will be added to the island map. * New users now get their first shack automatically, and it is registered as their primary home. * Building management buttons will immediately be available when someone is made a roommate or manager. * Furniture can now always be reclaimed, even if you do not have access to the place where the furniture is. On the furniture report, there are clickable "Reclaim" links that currently provide no feedback, but they should work. We'll clean this up soon, but please test now. = 2005-11-12 = * Fixed it so that skellie missions will be listed even if you're not a subscriber (or don't have the parlor badge). * More work on scheduled tourneys. = 2005-11-09 = * Fixed crow's nest battle bug. (Already fixed on production oceans) * Made the pending order panels sort nicely. * Captains may change their own titles. * Fixed a bug that prevented the duty report from showing up sometimes. Note: It'd be great if ye could test this a bunch, if you do the sailing puzzle and sit at the league points, the duty report should always eventually come up. * We're testing "Scheduled Tournaments": OMs may configure recurring tournaments that will happen every few hours, or daily, or weekly. * Your game configuration settings are now saved to your preferences after you configure a game. Tournament-specific settings are not yet saved. * All tournaments are now "immediate play". * On doubloon oceans: ** You must have a captain's badge to create a crew. ** Your booty division rank is now determined by the minimum of your actual rank and your highest crew badge. = 2005-11-02 = * Swords and mugs are de-equipped upon logon if ye do not have the ability to equip them. * Pending order and product quote tables are sortable by clicking the column header. * Fixed bugs with duty reports not showing up and the puzzle booching if an animation was going and the officer on duty set sail rapidly. * Tourney entry fees can no longer be larger than what the creator can afford. * Tournament matches will start as soon as possible. * Fixed, for real, hopefully, striped clothing turning into rags. * Governed islands and owned shops are displayed on pirate info pages. * Buttons and pulldowns and such are no longer focusable, which will greatly fix strange UI blunders. Let us know if this irks you. = 2005-10-23 = * Separated the options for 'turbo' and 'holes' in Treasure Drop, and fixed some bugs with the holes. * Skull trinkets are now tradeable and can be placed in display cases. = 2005-10-22 = * Trinket weilding is persisted, and fixed if you change scenes. * Changed the 'news' button on the ye panel to a notice board button. * Explain league points and duty reports briefly during the intro missions. * Allow brawls to be private, have ratings ranges, and allow them to be rated for two players. * Treasure Drop allows for private tables and other options. * Bugfixes: ** Vessel owners can again take maps off the table if they're not fleet officers. ** Fixed a bug with rating a bailed drinking game. ** Always take the bandana back when the intro mission is cancelled early. ** Stripey -> rags really fixed now. ** Fixed some problems with merging crews. = 2005-10-20 = * The arrange furniture panel will now have a close button and automatically show the furniture items in yer booty. * The bandana will now be swiped back if you cancel the intro to items mission. * A crewmember can always be demoted, even if they don't have the badge to be the new, lower, rank. * The new recipes will be disabled in all shoppes for the release. * When a tournament match starts, if either player has watching turned off, the game will be private and unwatchable in any way, even from the radial menus. * Private parlor tables will also be actually private now. = 2005-10-19 = * More work on the intro missions. * Fixed up the 'restricted' game panels to give a little more info. = 2005-10-17 = * Lapsed subscribers will lose their crew rank privileges, and will be stripped of their fancy clothing, much like having an officer badge dust on a doubloon server. * Cleaned up the button/text ye cannot play a game due to it being restricted that day and ye not being a subscriber. * Fixed the bug with not being able to enter a house that wasn't yer own from the courtyard. * The furniture placing mission can now be cancelled. You'll still get it over and over until you do it... * Many potion names have been changed. * The chart group in inventory now always shows 'ye known world'. * Fixed some bits with some of the intro missions. = 2005-10-14 = * Crews may now propose to merge with another crew. * Fixed the bug with seeing the stall list in bazaars with no stalls. * Modified the house entry panel to look similar to the new stall entry panel. * Advanced navy missions will stay on the mission board list, no matter how many times you've done them. * Use nice icons on popup dialogs. * Fixed the 'unlock games' button. * More 'home page' layout and fiddling. Lots of new tips added. = 2005-10-11 = * More cleanup on missions and the new 'home page'. * The 'free game of the day' panel should look good now even when the text is long. * The noticeboard is now the first icon on the island map. * Added a new "intro to your inventory" intro mission. * A new display case furniture item has been added to display trinkets. * Stripey clothing will now degrade into rags of the color of the stripes. * Potions and Badges now have their own inventory groups. * The scroll position of a list of stalls is now random, to remove an advantage for A-names. * Bugfix: house chat will only be in the pulldown when in houses. = 2005-10-05 = * House chat has been added as the default chat mode when in a house. * Your home island houses will be listed first on the jump panel. * When you purchase a house, you will automatically go inside it! * Yellow arrows will now be clickable even if a pirate is standing in front of them! * Clicking on the map when viewing the login noticeboard takes you directly to the map (rather than entering the island). * Mission prerequisites have been reworked. * Fixed the 'free day' panel so that it rolls over to the next day at midnight (server time). * On intro missions, tutorial panels will again be shown for reaching higher star levels (assuming you haven't already seen them). * The new hair and clothing components should now work correctly in portraits. * Fixed more bugs with taking the same mission after cancelling it. * Fixed the bug where the login noticeboard would turn blank if another panel was pushed over it. * Starter islands will now require shacks. * Racks may now be viewed by anyone. * Chat messages can no longer be very long after transforming them. ("OMG OMG OMG") = 2005-09-30 = * Pirates now start again on the last island, but not in the actual dock area, to avoid lag. Yes, there will be even more changes coming. * The list of homes now includes homes at which you're a roommate, and pressing a button to go there takes you straight inside the home. * From now on, when clothes dust they will turn into rags that are of the same color, except that rags dusting will always turn into one of white, blue, brown tan, or red. * Brawls of more than 2 people were never rated, but this was not displayed properly in brawl configuration. Now the table interface will make it clear that all brawls are never rated. * Fixed potion usage by bald pirates, enable a male pirate to become bald. * Female pirates will get a warning message if they try to order the facial hair altering potion. = 2005-09-27 = * More work on the 'home page' panel. Ye start on your home island now every login, but can use the home page to whisk to your last island. This will be changed further soon, so hang on. * Fixed the sailing intro mission so that ye don't always booch it. * Fixed bugs related to jumping directly from the vessel of one intro mission to another. * Fixed the sword intro mission so that the master can challenge ye even if DnD is on. * Fixed the new potions: the change won't be temporarily undone if you leave a tailor anymore. * Also don't use up the altering potions if no change was made but "Alter" was pressed instead of "cancel". * Fixed it so that pirates aren't sad when they leave duty or crafting puzzles. = 2005-09-25 = *The mission system has been changed around and a new panel is shown when ye log in. You're probably looking at it right now. There is still a lot of work to do, expect to see upgrades and fixes throughout the week. *When removing racks or chests from your house/shop, a warning will be issued to explain what's happened to the items or POE in them. *There are two new hairstyles: pigtails for girls and dreads for boys. *There are some new articles of clothing: jerkin and musketeer hat for the gents, and a muffin hat and buccaneer jacket for the ladies. *Male pants can now be ordered with a vertical stripe on the side. *4 new potions have been added to alter the appearance of your pirate. The recipes for these new potions have not yet been finalized. *Fixed the workaround for Microsoft Internet Sharing so that it should behave better for people affected by that bug. *There's a new limited-edition portrait background. *Hearts and Spades will continue to show the user's name and score (but not the face) when a player leaves the game. = 2005-08-29 = * Added a config (under "General") for advanced players to turn off the in-puzzle tutorials history. * Fixed bug with chat showing up double. = 2005-08-26 = * Fixed bugs with jobbers appearing as full crew members when a crew was renamed. * Fixed a painting bug. = 2005-08-18 = * Wardrobes, sword racks, and mug shelves now prevent aging, as long as the items are kept on them. * Fixed some bugs that would lock out furniture placing. * The furniture summary has been optimized to place less strain on the server. * The "Row House" is now called a "Townhouse", the "Walk-up" is now called "Rowhouse". * All tutorials are available for review in a tab in puzzles that have them. * 'Building Records' is now the last button in the panel. Also, a different message will now be displayed while the logs are being downloaded. * A few other serverside optimizations that should hopefully improve performance. = 2005-08-12 = * Changed the name of the house to "Walk-Up", changed home to "Row House". Each player's house name now includes the grade of house: "Bob's Shack" instead of "Bob's Rooms". * The turtle and pig special furniture items will now not decay. * Added some new items of furniture: portrait easels (let you have portraits painted), a Bedroll and an old crate. * Familiars may not be placed in clothing racks. * Added a checkbox for each participant in a tournament: you may choose to remove the 'watch' buttons from the tournament bracket panel for any game in which you participate. Note: watchers may still enter by clicking on your pirate. * Added a workaround (hopefully) for a change in the last release that caused problems for people using Microsoft Internet Connection Sharing. * If you have Do Not Disturb turned on, you will not see knocks on your house (except from hearties), and if you have another player muted you will never hear them knocking or receive invitations from them. * Fixed some Macintosh furniture placement bugs. * Bugfix: before entering a party the house double-checks that you are allowed access to prevent getting stuck in limbo. * Bugfix: parties are stopped when a house or shop is upgraded or destroyed. * Fixed some bugs with 'stuck' tournaments. =2005-08-06= * Doubloon players can access test server only if they've purchased at least 24 doubloons in the past month. * Added /party command, which allows you to buy an advertisement on the island's notice board for parties at your building. = 2005-07-21 = * Portraits may be framed at a furnisher and turned into furniture! * Furniture that has more than one 'view' may now be examined fully in the ordering interface. * Some furniture has restrictions on where it may be placed. Fountains will not be allowed on ships or indoors, for example. The big outside-only furniture has been removed until we add finer grained controls to prevent Governors Gone Wild! * Some bugs were fixed with furniture placing. * Two new commodities have been added: varnish and fine varnish. They will be used in furnishing- expect changes to the current furniture recipes. =2005-07-18= *People who have bought doubloons can now log in to Ice. Category:History